


Dancing Lessons

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2946656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin hires a professional dancer to teach Belle and himself the Argentine Tango, Belle's favorite dance, as a surprise for their upcoming six month anniversary party. Well you can just imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry, I know that I still need to finish Desperate Times, and I am working on it, but this idea came to me as I was watching some beautiful, sexy and romantic examples of the Argentine Tango, also my favorite dance. This is going to be three chapters and as I already have it plotted out I think that I will have it completed by the end of week. Then back to DT.   
>  Hope you enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin stared down at the ring on his left hand and remembered. It was spring, the month of May,... May first to be exact and he was about to marry his one true love, Belle. He was elated, and frightened at the same time, sure that this was somehow a dream, and he would awaken soon only to find that Belle had never come back to him, and he would be alone forever. 

He smiled as he thought of how she would react if she knew that he still harbored these doubts, but Rumplestiltskin was a man who would always question any good fortune that came his way, simply because in all of his years, other then the gift of his son, Belle was the one wonderful thing that had happened to him.

It had been a small affair, attended by only those closest to the couple. Jefferson Hatter with his daughter Grace, who was growing into quite a beauty, Bae with Emma and Henry, Regina with her outlaw, Robin, and of course Snow and Charming. Since returning to the enchanted forest Rumplestiltskin had returned to his former appearance even though he was no longer under the dark one curse,... well not exactly.

He had been looking for a way to rid himself of the curse for three centuries without losing his power and he finally had. Well actually Belle had found a very old book,.. of course, in his library which he could not remember ever seeing before. It had contained a spell that would allow the dark one to force the evil of the curse into the Kriss knife, trapped and impotent, while allowing him to keep the power. The knife was now well hidden with so many protective spells laid upon it that it would never see the light of day again. 

He remembered how nervous he had been when he had finally worked himself up to propose to Belle. He supposed that he might never have done it had it not been for the incessant urging of both his son and the hatter, and he had finally flown into a rage and told both of the busy bodies that he would do it if only to shut them up. 

His fondest memory was of the look in Belle's eyes when he had gotten down on one knee and presented her with a three caret silver blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds and smaller sapphires, asking if she would do him the honor of becoming his wife. His heart had been pounding so hard he was sure that she could hear it, but she showed no sign that that was the case. Suddenly she was in his arms, her hands in his hair pulling him to her, weeping, laughing and scolding him for making her wait so long.

When she had then kissed him with enough passion to scorch the hide off of him, he had finally accepted his good fortune, and kissed her back, matching her passion with his own. Oh yes that had been a night that he would never forget. He really must find a way to thank the busy bodies.

Now he was planning a surprise for his beautiful wife to celebrate their upcoming six month anniversary, one which was sure to cause him a good deal of discomfort, but would thrill his Belle, and that was what was important to him. 

There was a knock at the door and Rumplestiltskin smiled, they were here. Rising he started for the door, only to be joined by his wife. He just loved the way that sounded. "Rumple" she said, "were you expecting guests?" He smiled at her as she dusted flour from her apron, and then got it in her hair as she brushed it back from her face. She spent an inordinate amount of time in the kitchen, in her determination to improve her cooking skills, and it was starting to pay off. At least most of what she cooked now was at least edible, and that was an improvement. 

Still striding towards the door, as she quickened her pace to keep up with him, he said "yes my dear,..." he paused, hearing her grumble "you might have told me, look at me." They had reached the door but before he opened it he smiled at his somewhat disgruntled wife and said, "actually I have a surprise for you my love,... and you look absolutely luscious" he added raking her up and down with a heated look that brought a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. 

He then flung the massive door open to revel a grinning Jefferson and a young dark haired man who looked rather lost. "Welcome" Rumplestiltskin greeted his guests and ushered them into the entry hall. The stranger was looking at him with an expression of shock, and Rumplestiltskin was reminded of how off putting his appearance could be to someone from the land without magic. 

Trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice he turned to Belle, extending his hand for her to take, which she did gladly. Rumplestiltskin turned to the stranger and with a bow and a flourish of his hand spoke "may I introduce my wife, the lady Belle".. then turning to her, "Belle this is Eric Channing from the land without magic." Belle curtsied but her smile of greeting faded as she saw the way the young man was still looking at her husband who, she could tell, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny, and was doing his best to keep his temper in check. 

Gathering herself, Belle pinned Eric Channing with a cold stare and inquired "Mr. Channing, did your mother not teach you that is in impolite to stare?" Her tone seemed to snap the daze that Channing was in and he shifted his gaze to her, much to Rumplestiltskins relief. Belle met his gaze and added "and do please close your mouth." Jefferson, having remained silent throughout the exchange, snickered behind his hand, drawing Belles attention to him, "Jefferson" she said, still using her most imperious voice, "what a pleasure to see you."

Jefferson bowed grandly and turning to Channing said "by the way, this is the gentleman who has hired you, Rumplestiltskin, the greatest mage in the realms,... you'll get used to him." Channing took a deep breath and turned back to Rumplestiltskin. Smiling now, he extended his hand to the mage, saying "I do apologize sir, I am still adjusting to the enchanted forest, I meant no disrespect." He seemed sincere and Rumplestiltskin decided to take him at his word, shaking his hand.

When he turned back to Belle she was looking at him quizzically. "Ah yes" he muttered. Belle raised an eyebrow at him and asked "You have hired Mr. Channing, Rumple? May I ask what for?" Rumplestiltskin was beginning to regret this but it was too late now and so he took her hand and in a low voice said "It is part of my gift to you for our upcoming anniversary party, my dear. Mr. Channing is a professional dancer and is here to instruct the both of us in the Argentine Tango..., your favorite dance." 

Belle felt as though she could be knocked over by a feather. This was something that she had never even dared to hope for, Rumplestiltskin, the Rumplestiltskin taking dancing lessons, for her. Ohh! Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at her husband and realized just how fortunate she was to have found him. Ignoring Channing and Jefferson she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her voice cracking slightly as she fought the lump in her throat, "thank you, my love, thank you" she whispered in his ear, as his arms locked around her, returning the hug. 

Jefferson waited what he considered a polite amount of time, as Channing was looking anywhere except at the couple locked in an embrace, and then cleared his throat, "uh Rum" he began, but the rest of whatever he was going to say froze in his throat as a thunderous glare was directed at him, not from Rumplestiltskin, but from Belle. He had never been on the wrong side of her temper, (he actually hadn't realized that she had one), but the look that she was giving him at the moment convinced him that he did't want to be. 

He was rescued by Rumplestiltskin who, albeit reluctantly, pulled away from Belle, and with a gesture invited their guests to come into the main dining hall.

After dinner, Mr. Channing was shown to a bed chamber for the night, and Jefferson, declining an invitation to stay as well, prevailed upon his host to transport him home via magic, as the hour was late and Grace would be worrying about him.

Rumplestiltskin, finally alone with his wife, wasted no time in taking her to bed. He had been burning for her all day, and once behind closed doors, he quickly began stripping the clothes off of her as well as kissing everywhere he could reach. He would have used magic but Belle preferred for him to do things the normal way. Usually he agreed, but tonight he needed her so badly that it was like a self imposed torture and he found that he couldn't take his time. 

Belle, caught up in his storm of passion, struggled to keep pace with him, her need almost as great as his. When he let out a growl of frustration with the intricate fastenings of her clothing, she moaned "just use magic... please." She felt his smile against the skin of her neck, where his mouth had been busy nipping at her, and then they were in the bed, both naked and her husband using his knee to open her legs as he settled above her. 

His whole body was trembling as he used his hand to see if she was ready for him, and groaned when he found her dripping wet. Belle gasped as he entered her with one strong thrust, and he stilled himself, afraid that he may have hurt her, but Belle tightened her hands in his hair and panted in his ear "please... don't stop... fuck me,... hard." Rumplestiltskin nearly bit his tongue in two at her confession of need, and began thrusting, more forcefully then he ever had before. 

Their bodies strained against each other as they both lost themselves in a pleasure more intense then Belle had thought possible. Her husband was like a man possessed as he hooked an arm under her knee and pulled up, allowing him to thrust deeper, and Belle raked her nails down his back, as she urged him on. "Oh yes..., oh gods yes Rumple,... feels so good baby,..please don't stop!!" 

When the white hot pleasure of her climax hit, Belle screamed something close to her husbands name, and with two more strong strokes, his body convulsed as his own climax ripped through him, robbing him of all of his senses except the burning pleasure coursing through him.

He had no idea how long it took him to recover himself. He was still laying on Belle, and she was stroking his back and murmuring soothing nonsense in his ear. He managed to raise his head to look down at her beautifully flushed face and kiss her reddened lips before rolling to his side pulling her against him. They both surrendered to sleep within minutes.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons begin.

Rumplestiltskin woke late the next morning, and much to his disappointment , alone. Rising he used magic to dress and then teleported to the main dining hall almost giving his guest a stroke when he suddenly appeared not two feet in front of him. "Shit!" Eric Channing cursed while jumping back a good three feet in his surprise. 

Belle was just entering the hall, carrying a tray with breakfast for two, and witnessed the incident. "Rumple", she chided, before turning to Channing. "Mr. Channing, I apologize for the fright my husband gave you, he does tend to use magic quite a lot,... you'll get used to it" she finished, placing the breakfast tray on the table. 

Channing looked from Belle to Rumplestiltskin and slowly nodded his head. Rumplestiltskin felt that he should say something, after all he hadn't intended to frighten the man, so he gave a short bow and said "may I add my apologizes to that of my wife's Mr. Channing, I forget that this is new to you,... please sit" and he gestured to the table, where a third chair had appeared. As he and Channing were seated Belle started back to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She heard her husband saying "I hope you're hungry, breakfast is Belle's best meal", and then as an aside "after that it goes downhill quickly." 

Belle called back over her shoulder as she exited the room "I heard that Rumple" and was gratified to hear him drop his fork.

An hour later the three of them were still seated at the table finishing their tea and talking about dancing. "How did you come to be a dancer Mr. Channing" Belle inquired, as she sat down her empty cup. Channing smiled "well, first of all" he said "why don't you guys just call me Eric, Mr.. Channing is way to formal for me". Belle returned his smile and nodded politely "very well and please call me Belle".

Rumplestiltskin watched the interchange and had to clamp down on the jealousy that was threatening to rear it's head, knowing that it was irrational, but Channing was a very handsome man and much closer in age to Belle than he was,... boy was that an understatement. He locked eyes with her and knew that she was aware of what he was thinking, and he felt ashamed. Belle had never given him any reason to doubt her fidelity, and he needed to get a handle on his insecurities before it caused a problem for them.

Smiling Rumplestiltskin turned to Channing and said "so Eric, how did you come to be a dancer?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast Eric asked where they were going to practice and Rumplestiltskin and Belle led him to the grand ballroom. When they opened the double doors three huge chandeliers, each holding over a hundred candles, blazed to life, bathing the room in rich golden light. Channing looked around in awe at the enormous chamber. It took up most of the entire west wing of the castle, with an oval ceiling that soared overhead, at least three stories high.

In addition to the chandeliers there were ornate wall scones every few feet, each holding three candles, which had also lit when they had entered the room. To the left was the orchestra platform which took up that entire end of the room. The dance floor was oval in shape, to match the ceiling, and just outside of the edge, where it ended, there were tables and chairs scattered everywhere, enough to seat around five hundred guests. 

Channing shook his head and muttered "I have to remember that this is a real castle." Rumplestiltskin smiled and asked, with just a hint of smugness, "will this do Eric?" Channing looked at him incredulously "are you kidding?" Looking around again he said "this will do just fine,.. just fine." 

Channing reached into the backpack that he had with him and pulled out an iPad. Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, saying "you know that the internet does not extend to the enchanted forest, right?" Channing grinned "yes, yes I know, but I downloaded several videos of some of the best Argentine Tango dancers from back home. I wasn't sure how familiar you would be with the dance, and thought this would be a good starting point."

Channing had also pulled out the charging cord before thinking and then smiled sheepishly swinging it from his hand. "I don't suppose that there is a generator around here somewhere, uh?" Rumplestiltskin grinned "well..." he said, and reached out to touch the iPad with his hand. As Channing watched the power indicator surged from twenty two present to one hundred present in about ten seconds. He raised his eyes to meet those of the mage and muttered "well shit". 

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at that and pointing to Belle, who was shaking with laughter, said "language, Eric, language", but then smiled, obviously pleased with himself. 

Channing recovered quickly, he really was getting used to Rumplestiltskin, and finding the video that he wanted, pressed play. The couple dancing were marvelous, their movements precise, quick and fluid as they moved through the dance, and Belle was enraptured. Rumplestiltskin however could feel the panic building inside of him. What had he gotten himself into! 

Channing asked "so when is the anniversary party?" Belle, her eyes still on the iPad, said "this Saturday." Rumplestiltskin didn't miss the way Channing's head snapped up to look at him and the panic in him took full flight. Channing's voice nearly squeaked when he said "this Saturday?" Belle nodded, not noticing the concern in his voice, as she was still glued to the video. 

Suddenly Channing shut the video off and clapping his hands sharply said "ok time to get started then." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle pulled her husband aside as Channing set up some portable speakers he had brought with him. "Rumple" she said slipping her arms around him from behind, her chin just reaching his shoulder, "you don't have to do this you know." Turning in her arms, he pulled her tight against his chest, and kissed her on the head, enjoying the scent of her hair. "This isn't about me sweetheart, this is about you for once, and I intend to give you the night of your dreams this Saturday." Belle chuckled darkly, and in a suggestive tone, whispered in his ear "I thought that's what you did last night." A little shocked at her boldness, Rumplestiltskin looked down at his smiling wife and whispered "and to think that people still believe that you are the innocent one in this relationship" whereupon he leaned down and kissed her.

"Uh,... how long did you say you two have been married?" Channing spoke from across the room where he was determinedly rearranging the speaker placement, "because I know you said six months, but from where I'm standing it looks like about six days."

Rumplestiltskin and Belle both laughed, having been told before that they were rather wrapped up in each other. Belle looked at Channing and said "we have been through a lot Eric, including being separated for years, and now that we are together, and no crisis is looming to tear us apart again, I guess we just want to cherish every moment."

Channing smiled and said "well lets get cracking, we have a dance to learn." 

"Ok Belle, I want you to go ahead and change into something you can practice in, and we need to discuss your costumes at some point." He smiled "I don't suppose it will be a problem getting them made in time for Saturday?" Rumplestiltskin looked from him to Belle and back again. "Costumes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

Channing pulled a sketch book from his apparently bottomless backpack and flipped to a page showing various sketches of women's costumes. They were all basically the same, a close fitting bodice and a medium length skirt with a slit going all the way up to the top of the thigh. Rumplestiltskin, having been in the land without magic for so long, was not shocked by the amount of skin the costume showed, but thinking of Belle in that and in front of hundreds of people was not something he was comfortable with.

Belle sensed his discomfort, but before she could speak he looked at Channing and said as evenly as possible "I realize that this is modest by the standards of your world, but here it is scandalous." Channing looked at him and sighed "Sir" he began "this is the Argentine Tango and there are a lot of sharp movements involving the legs which Belle won't be able to preform in a long skirt,... it is essential to the dance for the audience to be able to see her legs." 

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle "sweetheart, you know as well as I that this will cause a scandal, especially among those who never spent time in the land without magic, but I will leave the decision to you,..." he paused "and keep in mind that there are few who would dare to incur the wrath of yours truly by insulting you." Ever the rebel, Belle smiled and said "I say we give them something to talk about." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been at it for about three hours when Belle called for a break to get lunch. She knew that Rumplestiltskin was getting frustrated, even though Channing said that he was doing great,.. he just needed to relax, but Belle knew how difficult that was for her husband. He was a very proud, highly intelligent man, and would always balk at putting himself in a position where someone might think him foolish, or worse, weak. He would either drive himself to do this perfectly or he would not do it at all.

As soon as lunch was over Channing was herding them back to the ballroom, his nervousness around Rumplestiltskin seemingly gone in the face of the Saturday deadline. 

As soon as they began Belle could see that something was wrong. Rumplestiltskin was getting the steps down faster then her, but his movements were so controlled and,... and.. wooden, yes she decided, that was it,.. wooden, no passion. Channing called for a stop, and stepping up to Belle, told Rumplestiltskin to watch as he demonstrated that sequence. "Now" he said, "you need to place your hand here, just under her knee, pull up, allowing her leg to curl around your hip, lift slightly and spin to the right, one, two, three times." By the time they had completed the movements Rumplestiltskin was doing his best to control his temper, watching Channing touching his wife in such an intimate way. He knew that he was just demonstrating the nuances of the dance, but no one had ever touched his wife that way other than him, and as irrational as it was, he feared that she might enjoy it. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Channing talking to him, asking him to give it a try, and then Belle grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes, hers alight with passion, "please Rum, lets do this." The music began and they started to move. Rumplestiltskin could feel the passion rolling off of her, and he pulled her tighter against him, hardly even thinking about the steps of the dance, as he had been earlier, but losing himself in her eyes and the sensual music. Spin to the right, one, two, three, and they stopped. Channing was clapping, and coming up to them smiling, said "now that was more like it." He turned to Rumplestiltskin and said "wherever you were just now in your head, that is where you need to be for this dance..., that was amazing, passionate, strong, great job!!"


End file.
